Of Love and War
by cuddlebear992
Summary: They say all is fair in love in war. This wasn't love, but it was war and war makes some people do things they never thought they would. Character is examined, morals second guess and sometimes inhibitions are thrown to the wind. Ginny Weasley never thought she would be one of those people. In the heat of the moment though, war raging around her, things changed.
1. A Safe Haven

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. Need I say more?

Alright guys, let's see how this goes!

Without any ado…

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

They say all is fair in love in war. This wasn't love, but it was war and war makes some people do things they never thought they would. Character is examined, morals second guess and sometimes inhibitions are thrown to the wind. Ginny Weasley never thought she would be one of those people. In the heat of the moment though, war raging around her, things changed.

She wasn't supposed to be there by all accounts. Her mum would have murdered her on the spot for having run off and left the room of requirements. But the Gryffindor in her couldn't stand by and watch as her family and friends faced off against the most evil wizard in the world and his sick and twisted followers. She needed to be out there fighting alongside them. She wanted to help. She thought she was ready.

But she could have never imagined what true battle was like. This wasn't Defense Against the Dark Arts class where she practiced with those of her own age and skill level. She excelled in that. This wasn't even the more intense Dumbledore's Army sessions where she truly learned to fight. She'd excelled in that too. But this was not class. This was not safe. Her opponents would not be throwing innocent spells, simple jinxes. They would be aiming to kill. Still, she thought she was ready.

They were strong and they were fast. Bigger and more powerful men were coming after her, wands ready and they were not hesitating. Nobody noticed as she entered the fray. Too focused everyone was on protecting the castle and those within it, trying to buy Harry time to do whatever it was he needed to do, to notice a young girl that should not be there.

Screams, bangs, and shouts of spells rent the air. Debris from walls blasted apart and chunks staircases gouged out littered the floor and their dust filled the air, impeding vision and making each breathe a little more difficult. But none of this stopped Ginny from jumping headfirst into the fray with all her might. Her killer bat boogie hex found the face of more than one Death Eater before any spells got near her.

When that first ominous green steak of light, the spell that would mean her death should it hit her, brushed past her face she froze. It was close enough she could feel when it rushed passed her, rustling her hair as it went. Death was within a breath of her. Had her weight even been shifted to her left foot instead of her right, she would be laying among the rubble, dead as so many other that littered the hall.

It was in that moment, as death passed so close to her, that she realized she was not ready. She wasn't ready face death, wasn't ready to take on people so much stronger than her, wasn't ready to take on Death Eaters. She should have stayed in the hall outside the Room of Requirements when Harry went in. She shouldn't have run off to play the hero in a battle that she wasn't ready for.

It took just a second for her to realize she had to get away from the battle, had to retreat. Throwing as many curses towards the enemy as she could, she took off down a hallway that the battle had not yet moved to. Dashing down the abandoned corridor, she headed to a familiar tapestry that hid a secret passage Fred and George had shown her years ago. Slipping behind the safety of the fabric, she didn't break stride as she dashed up the stairs to the seventh floor where the passage let out.

Quiet pressed on her ears as the sounds of the battle drew more and more distant. Outside war raged on too but even that seemed far away as she stepped out into an untouched corridor. From appearances of the silent hall, devoid of the battling witches and wizards from just a few floors below, it could have been a normal night in the castle. But it was too quiet.

Knowing that the battle could easily and quickly move up the stairs and reach this hall, which wasn't far from the main staircase, Ginny knew she still wasn't safe. So she continued to run, further down the hall, around a few corners, and coming to rest at a door in a corridor that very rarely saw a visitor, even on the most normal days in the castle. Opening the door, cringing as the hinges protested the movement loudly, she hurried inside and shut it firmly behind herself.

Letting out a sigh of relief, she closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against the smooth wood of the old door. A small sound behind her caught her attention though and, spinning around, she was not greeted by an empty classroom like she'd expected to find here. No, instead, staring back at her was a piercing silvery gray pair of eyes. "Malfoy!" she hissed, fear flooding her and replacing the moment of relative ease she'd just had. Wand at the ready, she readied herself for the inevitable battle. She could take Malfoy though, of that she was confidant.

"Weasley," he replied, his voice cool but not threatening. He didn't even move from where he was seated, leaning against the far wall. Knees pulled to his chest, chin resting on them, face and clothes streaked with ash, he simply sat dejected. This threw Ginny off, seeing the high and mighty Draco Malfoy seemingly broken down.

"Malfoy?" This time her voice wasn't accusatory, it was questioning. She lowered her wand but didn't lessen her grip, still on the defense incase this was all some sort of sick and twisted ploy to lower her defenses.

"Go find your own hiding place, Weasel," he said, eyes flicking to the lowered wand before he let his head fall back to his knees, the position he'd been in before she'd barged in on him.

"Who says I'm hiding?" she demanded, irritated at the assumption. Hiding from a fight went against everything that was in her. Malfoy hiding from a battle was expected, he was a cowardly little snake, but she was a Weasley, brave as a lion.

"Sneaking into an abandoned classroom on the floor furthest from the battle raging just down the stairs, that big sigh of relief when you thought you were safe sure seem like indications of you hiding to me," he said sarcastically and though he didn't lift his head she could almost hear him rolling his eyes. "Or are you just taking a slight breather from the battle?"

His tone chafed her but she let it go with a roll of her own eyes. "Fine, I'm getting away from the battle," she admitted begrudgingly. At least she had a good reason. She was as good as dead against some of those Death Eaters. Besides, she'd been ordered to stay away from the battle. "I'm not even supposed to be here anyway."

He didn't respond, just sat there. All the fight seemed to have gone out of him. He didn't even have his wand in hand. Considering the current atmosphere, despite how separated their little hiding spot seemed, it was odd. He didn't even move, only the gentle rise and fall of his back with each breath.

Pity swelled in her chest as she looked at the young man in front of her. It was an unusual emotion to feel towards a Malfoy, but one that came all the same. It was in this moment that she came to the realization that she and he were not so much different. They were both children in this war, dealing with the crushing weight that had been put on their shoulders the best they could manage. Loyalty to each of their families guided their steps. The only difference was that they fell onto different sides of the war.

Relaxing her grip on her wand, she slowly walked across the room to where the blond sat with his head buried in his knees. Sliding down the wall beside him, she mimicked his position. "So why are you hiding?" she asked in a gentle voice, surprising even herself. First she ran away from a battle and now she was being kind to a Malfoy. What was the world coming too?

"Why do you care?" he asked sulkily, not bothering to even look at her.

She hesitated before answering him. "I'm not sure," she said honestly.

Silence stretched out between them. Seconds turned to minutes without a word. Ginny didn't take it personally, instead she just let herself relax as much as she could. She was still a bundle of nerves but the only thing she could do was wait for the battle to end. As minutes passed in the quiet safety of the abandoned classroom, despite her present company, she began to relax completely. Finally, she closed her eyes, leaning her head down on knees as she wrapped her arms around her legs.

"Crabb is dead," came the softly spoken statement from beside her.

Malfoy had been quiet for so long that Ginny hadn't expected him to talk to her at all, let alone tell her something that obviously was hurting him. Though she never liked Vincent Crabb, she knew he was friends with the blond beside her. She tried to put herself in his place, imagining how she would feel if one of her best friends had died. She couldn't imagine.

"What happened?" she asked just as softly, wondering if she was maybe pushing this too far.

"He was power hungry and stupid," was the only reply she got.

She wondered what he meant, what actually happened, but then at the same time she was glad she wasn't given the gory details. "I'm sorry," she said honestly.

They fell into silence once again. Malfoy seemed to be trapped in his head, reliving whatever it was he's just been through. Ginny Weasley hated to see people in pain, no matter who they were. And the boy sitting beside her was hurting, suffering. She couldn't just sit by and let him stay trapped in the pain. So reaching out, she gently touched his hand.

His head shot up, eyes seeking hers at the touch. For a second time seemed to freeze between the two, holding that moment. Her hand still lay on his, her touch soft as a butterfly. His steely grey eyes softened and a side of Malfoy she'd never seen came to the surface. His strong hand shifted and pulled her own into his grasp, lacing his fingers through hers.

Minutes ticked on as silence stretched on between them. It was a comfortable silence though, not strained. The small touch seemed to have helped Malfoy for he too seemed more relaxed. His face was no longer buried in his knees. Instead, he leaded his head back against the wall with closed eyes, seeming almost peaceful. Ginny couldn't help herself but to stare, to study him.

His light blond hair fell haphazardly across his forehead and seemed a little shaggy, like he was in need of a haircut. His pale skin was streaked with ash, as was his hair. He'd been through a fire, that much seemed obvious. His clothes too were soot covered but that's not what held her attention. Her eyes scanned his face, studying his strong jaw line and defined cheekbones. His forehead was smooth at the moment, but she knew worry lines often creased his brow. His lips were perfectly sculpted and full. When his eyes opened to look at her, she gazed into the depths of liquid sliver.

"You're staring," he informed her softly, his hand still holding hers.

Maybe it was situation they were in, maybe it was the common ground they shared, maybe it was the war raging around them but for whatever reason, she didn't look away or blush or even apologize. "I know," was all she said, soft as a whisper, a small smile forming on her lips.

His eyes held hers, an unfathomable stare. She didn't look away or break his gaze. Finally, after an eternity of silence, he blinked and a soft smile curved his lips. Not a smirk, but a true smile. It seemed almost out of place on his facial features. It was like the world had gone topsy-turvy. A war raged just a few floors below and here she was, in this moment, holding hands with a Malfoy.

Then, as if this moment wasn't outlandish enough, the blond boy leaned over and kissed her. It wasn't a gentle kiss either, it was demanding and full of pent up passion. Ginny didn't hesitate to kiss him back, letting the terrifying world around her melt away until it was just the two of them. A large, pale hand wound its way into her hair while the other one dragged her onto his lap, not breaking the kiss.

That kiss, as unexpected as it was, turned into much more in that empty classroom so close to a raging war. She didn't stop it, didn't want to. She needed him in that moment as much as he needed her. They both needed an escape from the reality around them, from the death and the pain. It was only afterwards, spent and sprawled upon their cloaks, that Ginny let herself think about what just happened. They say war changes people. She'd always thought it cliché. But laying next Draco Malfoy on that fateful night, she wondered if it was true.

She let herself enjoy that moment though, not thinking about the consequences or the suffering around her. She let herself lay in the strong, alabaster arms of a man she'd detested for the last six years. Was it possible to find love in a war? It was only later, after they left that safe little haven and walked back into the arms of reality, that they both realized exactly how much that experience changed them both.

* * *

There you have it! Now, I'll leave this up to you lovely readers of mine. I can either leave this a one-shot, like I'd originally written it as, or I can turn this into a story. I already have an idea in mind if I do that.

Tell me what you think!

 **Review and make me happy guys!**


	2. An Impending Return

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. I do however now own a puppy in rather poor health. I couldn't turn the little thing away. Little? Did I mention the thing is 3 months old and ALL legs! He's got to have some great dane in him. Anyway, I digress.

Well, here you go. The unanimous cry from the reviewers was STORY! So, here it is. Let's get this ball rolling and see where it goes! Who's ready for another journey?

Without further ado…

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

As the sun began to rise, ending the night of death and destruction, the two unlikely lovers rose from their protective nest of peace and parted ways into the world of death and destruction. Hogwarts was unrecognizable in the aftermath of the battle. Entire stair cases were torn apart, walls caved in, bodies littered the floor. Here and there someone shuffled by, collecting the bodies of the dead. It was a grizzly site. Nobody spared the two a second glance.

In a corridor unoccupied by the living, right off the Entrance Hall, the two said goodbye.

"Thank you," came the very unexpected words from Draco Malfoy. "At least if I have to spend the rest of my years in Azkaban, I'll have a happy thought to keep the dementors at bay."

"They can't do that!" Ginny cried softly, horror filling her. "You didn't even fight!"

"Nobody besides you knows that, little red," he pointed out softly, a hand reaching up to push hair back off her face. "And who will they believe? The word of many who hate my family, or the word of one, concocting a story so farfetched it seems like a lie?"

The horror turned to sorrow as her heart ached for the young Malfoy. A few hours before, it wouldn't have mattered to her one way or the other where he ended up after the war. She may have even been glad to see him end up in the horrific prison. But now, after seeing a side of him she hadn't known existed, seeing him venerable and scared, she couldn't stomach the idea.

"Besides," he continued after a deep sigh. "I don't expect you'd want to tell the whole world what just happened. I wouldn't ask it of you." He looked away, eyes fixing on a point in the distance. "Maybe this is what I deserve. I may not have fought tonight but you have no idea the horrors I've been forced to do. Maybe I belong in that place."

With that, not even giving the very stunned Ginny a chance to respond, he walked away and out of her life. It took her a moment to compose herself before she turned and headed for the Great Hall, where the swell of voices was loudest. What greeted her turned her stomach. All over the place were wounded and dead. Families were there, gathered around loved ones. The awful task of moving the bodies to another room was already underway.

After a long moment she spotted the sea of redheads huddled together. "Mum!" she cried, running towards her family, the boy now all but forgotten in her relief. Standing there she saw all eight worried faces of her family. "Dad!" tears of relief filling her eyes. They were okay, they were all okay.

"Ginny!" came the almost unanimous cry. Within an instant she was surrounded by family, all hugging and holing her tight.

"You were gone. I went to get you and you were gone," Mum said, tears streaming down her white face. "We couldn't find you. I thought for sure you were-" She couldn't finish her sentence.

A similar but much less boisterous reunion was taking place not far away. Draco had found his parents with little difficulty, relieved that they were both alive after the terror that had just taken place. Much to his surprise, they were in the Great Hall amongst the other survivors. Father was the only one in the entire place to be wearing the long, black robes that marked him as a Death Eater. And yet nobody moved to apprehend them. Instead, they were left be.

The following weeks and months were filled with trials for those caught during the battle or suspected of participating. Many were carted off to Azkaban, though the use of dementors was evidently no longer. That offered little relief for Draco, for he was always on edge, wondering when it would be their turn. Eventually the Malfoy family was given a punishment, paying a hefty fine.

It turned out that, during that final battle, his mother had saved the life of Potter, realizing it was her only chance to get to the castle and find Draco. Though it had been for reasons other than a desire to keep Potter alive, it was enough. When added onto that the fact that Father too stopped fighting before Voldemort fell and Draco himself was nowhere to be found the entire time, it was determined they were not to be sent away.

Father gladly paid the fine, withdrawing the money from the family vault that very same day. Their standing in society wouldn't be rectified as easily though. Once well thought of and in the innermost circles of society, the Malfoy family was now detested. Mother, who had looked forward to the end of the war when she could start putting on balls and dinner parties once more, was saddened to realize her invitations went unanswered.

Lucius Malfoy was stripped of all titles and privileges that had been bestowed upon him, leaving him once more just an almost common man. They still had their fortune and the Malfoy Manor, but that was all that was left to them. Despite all of the hardship and suffering, they were all grateful for their lives as they were in that moment. Unlike so many others they had once fought alongside, they were alive and free.

With the approaching autumn, a letter arrived by owl for Draco, bearing the familiar crest of Hogwarts.

 _Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

 _In light of the happenings of the previous school year, the seventh year students that had been unable to finish due to the war are invited back to finish their schooling. Though it is not mandatory, it is highly recommended you finish your education. For those not wishing to go through the classes, N.E.W.T.S. will be available to be taken by everyone, regardless of return, at the end of the second term._

 _We hope to see you September 1_ _st_ _._

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Headmistress_

The letter surprised him. Though news of the Hogwarts rebuilding efforts was in all the papers he hadn't expected it to be finished so quickly. Magic or no, it was still a massive undertaking. There was even report that there would be a monument built on the grounds in honor of those who lost their lives that night. It was unexpected they would be open for the autumn term.

Draco, having not even attended the school at all the previous year, decided to take the offer given and return. And, though he wouldn't admit it to anyone else, he couldn't help but wonder if he'd run across a certain little redhead wandering the halls.

~!~!~

"What do you mean you want us to go back to school?" Ron whined loudly to his new wife as she held the letter out to him, drawing a giggle from Ginny as she popped a piece of bacon into her mouth.

"It's important we finish, Ronald," Hermione said, patient despite Ron's petulant wail. She was good for him, that much had always been obvious. They'd wasted no time getting married after the war ended, having been married within two months. It was a good ray of sunshine for everyone, proof that despite the losses, life moved on.

They'd not had the ability to get a house quiet yet and Mum and Dad had been more than happy to allow them to move into the Burrow, having converted the attic, once the ghoul was removed, into a nice little apartment. Harry had taken up residence in Ron's old room, having been invited to stay as long as he wanted by the Mum and Dad.

"But we're married," he pointed out, as if she could have forgotten. "I refuse to go back to sleeping in a dorm room with four other boys, no offence Harry, and unable to even get to my wife," he said, color heightening in his cheeks as he spoke, earning matching grins from Mum and Dad and a chuckle from Harry.

Hermione let out a small sigh, shaking her head. "There's a letter about that too," she said, holding it out. "They're making special accommodations for our year, seeing as we're all adults and the two of us weren't the only to get married this summer. We won't be in the dorms."

Surprised, Ginny plucked the letter from her brother's hands and scanned it. An entire new dormitory basically would be created. Each returning student, 8th years essentially, would be put into newly created apartments. It looked as if they'd taken an entire wing of unused classrooms and converted it into something much more useful.

"Lucky," she said with a sigh, handing the letter back.

"What about you, Harry dear?" Mum asked, spooning more eggs onto his plate as she spoke. She'd been trying to fatten him up all summer, insisting he was much too skinny. "Will you go back?"

The green eyes flicked over to me before he answered, a small smile forming on his lips. "Yeah, I think it's a good idea," he said with a nod.

Ginny held back a groan, wishing he would leave it be. Whereas before that final battle she'd been waited with baited breath for his return, that night had changed her. Draco Malfoy had changed her. She'd not told anyone about that night, unable to bring herself to share that memory. But it had affected her nonetheless for all her silence. Where once she would have jumped at the chance when Harry asked her to be with him, now she simply wished he'd stop asking.

Now, whenever he looked at her with those deep, green eyes, she'd find herself wishing they were steely gray instead. She'd been unable to get the thought of the other boy of her head. Her infatuation of Harry had finally passed. Harry though, didn't seem to quiet grasp that though. He thought she just needed a bit more time. Little did he know time would fix nothing? She felt bad, but she could not change her heart. She could not fall in love with him.

It would seem her seventh year at Hogwarts was destined to be interesting, that was for certain. Though the years before had never lacked for action, this one would be different on a whole new level. For once there wouldn't be the evil threat of Voldemort looming over them, but that didn't mean there wouldn't be any more adventures. Hogwarts itself was a never ending escapade.

As Ginny packed up her things and purchased supplies for the coming year, she couldn't help but wonder if Draco Malfoy felt the pull to go back, to finish his schooling. And if he did, would he even remember that night they shared, hidden from death and destruction and falling into one another's arms? Only time would answer that question. The wait for September 1st was agonizing.

* * *

Okay, okay, I know it's short. Trust me, it'll get longer, a whole lot longer. It's hard to get going at first and writing 3rd person is killing me. Don't judge too harshly if it switches to 1st randomly down the line. I'll try for now, but I make no commitment.

Anyway, tell me what you think! You happy it'll be a story? What do you think is going to happen when Draco and Ginny see each other once again?

 **And so, always remember, a happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy!  
**


	3. A Chance Enounter

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. Enough said.

Well, here's the long (or not really so long) anticipated chapter three! Back to Hogwarts we go!

Oh, and here's a little side now, in case you didn't notice: **the rating has changed**. It is now **rated M**. If you don't feel like reading that kind of stuff, then I suggest you turn back now and make up a satisfactory ending in your own mind. If you wish to continue despite the change of rating, please, read on.

Without further ado…

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

The castle looked untouched by war, as pristine as the day they'd first walked through those massive double doors. No longer was there evidence of death all around them, no rubble strewn the halls. No, one wouldn't imagine anything horrible had ever happened in this place. If not for memory, nobody would have known the Great Hall, now crowed with excited students facing a new year, was the place where the most evil wizard to walk the earth had finally been brought to death's door.

But, though the place was visibly untouched, the scars of that fateful night ran deeply. One such memento was the newly built monument to those who had given their lives to keep the world from complete corruption, to save the lives of countless others. It was wall of shimmering sunshine, a bright beacon of life, upon which the names of the dead were blazoned. It was a beautiful place, surrounding a small courtyard with benches for people to sit and remember.

Outwardly, it was the one of the only reminders of that night, but it was remembered nonetheless. It was remember by the students sitting amongst the massive feast, the teachers sitting at the front of the room. It was written into worry lines that creased brows and startled reactions to sudden loud noises. It would not soon be forgotten.

But, despite the Hell they'd been though, life was moving on. Even now, laughter filled the room once occupied by the dead. Jokes were told, children grinned and even some now adults sat, talking quietly amongst themselves with a smile here and there. One such person, an adult by law but student by station, was Draco Malfoy. Unlike the rest he did not smile nor joke. In fact, if not for the ever faithful Blaise Zabini, he would have been all but ignored.

His arrival had not been greeted warmly like the others. No, it had been downright hostile. Many believed, even he did on some days, that he should be locked away in Azkaban. It had taken Potter intervening, much to everyone's surprise, to keep the young Malfoy from being mutilated on the train that morning. Though he was reluctant to say thank you, he had given the other boy a nod of acknowledgement, of gratitude.

With Potter that morning on the train had been an all too familiar group. Granger and Weasley, returning even though they'd been married, were accompanying him. Also tagging along there was Longbottom and Lovegood and another certain redhead that had caught his eye. The youngest Weasley had watched him, unabashed, the entire time. His eyes met hers and an intensity passed between them, making a flush creep up that lovely freckled face.

But now they sat apart, far across the Great Hall from one another. Now and again though he'd look up from his food or murmured conversation with Blaise to see a pair of soft brown eyes locked on him. He held her gaze, unable and unwilling to look away.

"Alright mate," Blaise said quietly, forcing his gaze away. "I know you fancy the little minx but you must have some sense of discretion."

Blaise was the only person outside of Ginny Weasley and he that knew about what happened in that empty classroom the night of the war. Draco knew his friend was right though and focused back instead on the food in front of him. Potter might have come to his aid on the train that morning but it was unlikely he'd fee quiet so forgiving if he knew the full story. From what he could tell, Potter still had eyes for the little redhead. Weather she felt the same or not was still to be determined.

When the feast ended and the prefects gathered the first years to show them to their dorms, Professor McGonagall was doing much the same with the eight year students. "If you'll follow me, I'll show you each to your new living quarters," she said as she led the way up the newly repaired staircase.

There was a fairly small group trailing after her. Blaise and Draco were the only two returning in Slytherin, there were four from Hufflepuff, eight from Ravenclaw and only four from Gryffindor. Of that number there were three couples that had quickly gotten married after the war. Granger and Weasley of course, or rather Weasley and Weasley now, two from Hufflepuff and then a Hufflepuff and a Ravenclaw.

Though they'd built enough apartments to accommodate an entire returning class, only fourteen would be used. As the small group followed the aging headmistress up flight after flight of stairs and though hall after hall, Draco realized where they were heading. It was an unused wing on seventh floor, having once been filled with empty classrooms. It had been drastically renovated, but it was recognizable all the same. Draco let his eyes fall on a door down the hall, a door he was sure once held an unused classroom that had seen quite a bit of action a few months earlier.

McGonagall stopped at the beginning of the hall. "There are more than enough rooms for all of you. Each are identical. You may choose whichever you wish. No password is set on the doors yet, that is for you to decide on. Once you have chosen and set password you must notify myself or Professor Flitwick of what you decided, for we need to have it on record," she said, eyes falling on each of them. She was silent for a long moment before her formality dropped a bit. "I am glad you all came back."

With that she departed, leaving the group of students to find a place to live. Draco strode immediately down the hall, claiming quickly the room he'd had his eyes on. Blaise chose the one across the hall. Leaving his friend to get settled, he opened the room to see what had been done with the place.

Where there had once been a cold, empty classroom, there was now a warm and inviting living space. A fire blazed in a hearth on one wall, a comfortable looking couch settled in front of it with two matching arm chairs. A writing desk was on another wall, just waiting for countless nights of homework. There was also a small bookcase, devoid currently of any books. Off this main room was an archway leading to a small but satisfactory kitchen and two doors, presumably leading to a bathroom and bedroom.

It wasn't a large space, but it was cozy. Walking back over to the door, Draco quickly set a password. As soon as he did, his trunk appeared in the middle of the room, having been waiting for him to decide on an apartment. With a flick of his wand, it floated up and followed him. He quickly looked in each door, figuring out which led to which room. The first was the bathroom, a good size with a large tub, and then the bedroom.

The bedroom was warm and inviting. A large four poster bed took up a large portion of the room. There was also another fire place, this one smaller than the first, and a wardrobe. With another flick of his wand his trunk started to unpack itself. Settling onto the bed, the weary boy let himself close his eyes. Exhausted from the long day and welcomed by a comfortable bed, he soon fell asleep.

~!~!~

It was late when he awoke, the moon high in the night sky. Surprised, he sat up and ran a hand through his hair and blinking sleep from his eyes. Glancing at his watch, he saw it was already three in the morning. With a groan, he drug himself from bed. His trunk had finished unpacking itself by now and finding some pajama pants was an easy task. Once he was clad in only the comfortable bottoms, he made his way back into the living room and into the bathroom.

Though it was much too early to be up, he found himself wide awake nonetheless. Once finished in the bathroom he pulled a t-shirt on and some shoes before slipping from his new rooms. The hall outside was deserted and quiet, everyone else within still asleep. He decided to explore a bit, seeing what all had been changed. The hall looped back around to connect with the main part of the hall by the stairs. There were many empty apartments, all still locked and waiting new residents. He couldn't help but wonder if they'd keep these new rooms after this year or not. There would be no need of them.

The seventh floor was empty and dark, only the occasional scuttle of a mouse who also called these stone walls home. The quiet was peaceful but unsettling. He kept expecting something to happen, something horrific. The memories of that night all those months ago would not be leaving him anytime soon.

Finding a large window overlooking the deserted grounds, he settled himself onto the ledge. It was in silence that he watched the dark grow steadily lighter, night during into dawn. After a while longer, the sun steadily reaching its tendrils of light above the tree tops, he heard people coming down the hall.

"I can't believe I didn't get put into Hufflepuff," I little girl was saying, a giggle in her voice. "I never thought I'd be placed in Gryffindor."

"I would have been surprised if you hadn't been," replied another young girl's voice.

"You're just say-" The two of them froze when they came into view, eyes going wide at the man on the window ledge.

Draco rolled his eyes and ignored them, turning his gaze out the window once more. The girls scurried past. He must be close to the Gryffindor dorms, he realized. Knowing it would probably be best to go before the whole troop of them came swarming out, he stood and stretched, sore after long hours on the cold ledge. Before he had even stepped away from the window though, he heard footsteps coming down the hall.

This time the person was alone, and in no great hurry it would seem from their pace. He waited, heart speeding up a little as he thought of who else lived in the dorm beyond that hallway. He doubted he would get that lucky, but waited anyway with baited breath. Much to his surprise, and delight, after another long moment the small redhead he'd been hoping for came into view. She didn't notice him, so lost in thought. Her eyes trailed the ground in front of her, her gaze not shifting. She was almost atop him before she noticed, he guessed when her gaze hit his feet.

Her head whipped up, eyes finding his. "Draco," she breathed, the familiarity of his name on her lips made him smile.

He simply stared at her for a moment, intensely studying her. Finally, after a long moment, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Suddenly it was like no time had passed. It was like they were back in that classroom in each other's arms, desperately craving one another. She responded without a hint of hesitation, her hands splaying across his broad back. After a moment, he pulled away enough to look into her fevered eyes. She needed him as much as he needed her.

"Come," he said, a quiet command in his voice. She didn't object. Instead, she laced her fingers though his, her small hand fitting into his like a matching puzzle piece. The walk back to his new rooms was short and, thankfully, devoid of others. They'd barely made it through his door before she was in his arms again.

"I haven't stopped thinking about you," he whispered between placing kisses down her neck. "God, I need you."

Her only response was moan of pleasure as he gently sucked on the sensitive skin of her neck, surely forming a bruise. Her fingers were twined into her hair, pulling him closer. He moved even lower, finding the collar of her shirt. He stopped there, causing her to groan in protest until his lips found hers once more. Now his hands explored, picking up where his lips left off. When his skilled fingers found her nipple through the layers of clothing, she gasped into his mouth.

The first time they'd done this, on the floor of this very room before it had been renovated, he'd realized he was her first. She'd never been touched by a man before, at least not nearly to the extent that they had gone. It had been hurried though, desperate. This time, he was determined to go slowly and savor every moment.

He slowed his movement, rubbing her breasts through her clothing, enjoying the feel of her body arching against his. His own body was responding to her as he grew hard with desire. He wanted to take her right there, against the door, but forced himself to pull away. "Not here," he said, his voice hoarse. "Not like this."

Her eyes were glazed but she nodded, willingly following him to the bedroom. The awaiting four poster bed was a welcome site. She climbed up onto it, letting him lay her down onto the pillows. He settled atop her with just enough pressure she could feel his desire for her pressing against her thighs. "Draco, please," she cried when his hands found her chest once again.

He did as she bid, pulling her shirt off and tossing it to the side. She arched up enough he could unclasp her bra and it too found its way to the floor. Finally before him were her perfect breasts. Like the rest of her, they were dotted with freckles and her nipples were already hard little beads. She cried out with pleasure as he took one into his mouth, sucking on it. Using his hand, he worked the other so as not to neglect it.

Her hands, which had been tugging at his hair, suddenly found their way to the top of his pajama pants. His entire body tensed, waiting for her touch. She didn't disappoint, her delicate hands slipping under the elastic band and softly touching his hard length. Draco moaned against her breast, eyes closing at the pleasure.

The rest of their clothing found its way rather quickly to the floor as the need for each other grew undeniable. Once she was finally undressed, he moved his hand even lower than before, finding her folds slick with arousal. She cried out once more when his fingers stroked her, bringing her to the brink quickly. Finally, when he felt she was close, he pulled back and looked down at her.

Her red hair was splayed across the pillows, her eyes closed and her mouth open. Her chest was heaving with her heavy breathing and her fingers were clenched into the bedsheets. He admired her for a moment, appreciating the sight in front of him. After a few seconds, she opened her eyes. "Don't stop," she moaned, reaching for him. "Please, don't stop."

And he didn't. Leaning down, he kissed her again, pressing his body against her. Finally, much to both of their relief, he parted her thighs and found his way inside her. They both stilled for a brief second, overcome by pleasure. She was so tight around him it took a moment before he was sure he could move without ending this too soon.

Leaning down and capturing her lips with his, he began to move. Slowly at first, he took his time building up speed. She was crying out from underneath him, fingers digging into his back. He felt himself getting close and pulled back enough to look at her face. She opened her eyes, finding his and holding his gaze. He could see it on her face and feel it around him when she climaxed, her eyes clenching closed of their own accord. Only then did he let himself join her, finally collapsing spent atop her.

Their breath came in quick gasps for a while from the physical exertion. Draco eventually rolled off of her, causing her to groan at the loss. Settling onto his side, he pulled her small form towards him, nestling her against his body. Wordlessly he covered them up, kissing the top of her head. "Sleep if you wish, Ginny," he murmured, feeling her utterly relaxed in his arms.

She nodded vaguely, hardly moving her head at all. A yawn escaped her lips and before long he felt her go limp against him, finally succumbing to sleep. He stayed awake a while longer, enjoying this seemingly impossible moment. A few months ago, he had thought it a fluke, an escape from a terrible situation, happenstance. Though she had consumed his every thought afterwards, he had no reason to suspect she'd have felt the same. For all he'd know, she was planning her wedding to Potter as he lay in bed at night thinking of her.

It seemed so unlikely that she'd even face him again, once her head was cleared and she really thought about what happened. He figured she'd avoid him, not wanting to acknowledge what had happened. He'd been wrong though, he'd realized that on the train. And now, this was proof. She still wanted him, needed him, as much as he needed her. He wasn't sure what it was about the little Weasley, but accepted it without qualm. There was just something about her that drew him in.

The very early start and long vigil by the window were wearing on him, along with the recent physical exertion. Closing his eyes, he let himself drift off to sleep with his arms wrapped around the beautiful woman in his bed.

* * *

Does it feel hot and steamy in here to you? Oh goodness! What did you think? Don't be too harsh a judge of my lemon, for I don't write explicitly very often. This just fit, it really did. I was trying to be detailed without being too overly descriptive. You think it was okay? Goodness I'm kind of insecure about my writing now.

Well, let me know what you though. What do you think is going to happen next?

 **And remember, a happy author writes better and faster. So review and make me happy.**


	4. A Close Call

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. I am not the amazing J.K. Rowling.

These chapters are coming rather quickly, aren't they? Perks of having a lot of time on my hands while stuck at work before I'm on the clock. Say thank you to my husband's car for breaking down and leaving us with only one.

Anyway, here we go!

Without further ado…

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

It was late morning when Ginny Weasley finally woke, feeling warm and protected. Draco's arm was over her side, holding her close with one hand cupping a breast. She wondered at how not even that had woken her. A lazy smile spread across her face and a deep, contented sigh escaped her lips. "You're not supposed to be awake yet," came the mumbled response from beside her. He sounded exhausted.

Reluctant to move, she forced herself to roll over so she could see the handsome blond man's face. "And why is that?" she questioned, a smile spreading across her lips at his closed eyes and tussled hair.

"Because I'm not ready to get up," came his simple answer.

Deciding to take pity on him, Ginny lay back down, this time using his chest as a pillow. He rolled over enough to accommodate her, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. She closed her eyes, though she knew sleep wouldn't come. His breathing evened out quickly and she knew he'd fallen back asleep. Taking a deep breath, she breathed in the smell of him. The first time fate had thrown them together, she'd marveled at how even in the middle of a war having gone through a fire, he'd still smelled good. It was a masculine smell, needing no cologne to aid it. She hadn't forgotten it in the months that followed.

Lying there in his bed, those strong alabaster arms wrapped around her, she tried to think reasonably about the situation she and Draco were in. By all rights, it shouldn't be happening. She knew that logically. Even with that one night, she could have just chalked it up to hormones and desperate need to human contact amongst so much death. She could have tucked that memory away and moved on with her life. She could be in a relationship with Harry right now. Wasn't that what she'd always wanted?

Ever since that night though, she hadn't been able to get the thought of Draco Malfoy out of her head. She'd seen a whole new side to him that night, a side she hadn't known existed. She craved to know more about him, to see that tender side again. She yearned to get to know him, to learn about the boy that a mask of hate had been hiding from her all those years. He had consumed her thoughts. And, she wouldn't deny it, her body had pined for his touch again.

She had sworn to herself that when she saw him again though that she'd have self-control, that she wouldn't just jump him at the first available opportunity. She wanted to learn about him, get to know him. She didn't want to shag him senseless, or at least not only shag him senseless. But what had she done, what had they done? The first moment they saw each other, despite the months of being apart, she'd fallen into his arms and into his bed.

She didn't regret it. There was something about this boy that she couldn't deny. It was like he was part of her, a part that every fiber of her being protested the separation of and rejoiced in their intimacy. She wondered at the strong feelings, at how they had developed so quickly. Maybe they'd always been there, just mere potential under the surface that neither of them had seen. Maybe it was fate after all.

She let out a confusing sigh at the whole conflicting situation, unable to sort it clearly in her mind. Shifting slightly, she sat up enough that she could see his face again. He was stunning to say the least, like a statue of Adonis come to life. She'd known many girls at throughout the years here, even a few Gryffindor, that had wanted the elusive and mysterious Draco Malfoy. She could see why. He was hansom and strong and virile. Her body responded to her current line of thinking, making her aware of his strong form under her.

Knowing she couldn't let herself get caught up in him again, she reluctantly sat up, away from temptation. It was already late morning by the look of the sun outside. Her eyes sought a clock and finally found Draco's watch on the bedside table. It was nearly eleven. Her friends would begin wondering where she was and she was supposed to have met her Ron, Harry and Hermione for breakfast this morning. That was where she had been headed when she got sidetracked by a certain determined blond.

Draco's stirred at the loss of contact, his eyes peeking open like sleepy grey pools of liquid silver. "What's wrong?" he asked, his voice deep and scratchy with sleep.

She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. He was even more appealing now than before and she had to seriously control herself to deny kissing him again. Those soft lips just begged to be kissed. "I have to go," she finally said reluctantly, her body already tingling at the thought of what could happen if she let it.

He sat up to face her fully, the blankets falling in a tangled heap on his lap. His eyes scanned her body, making her shiver and her nipples harden of their own accord. "Why?" came his husky response, his hands moving to settle onto her bare sides, pulling her closer to him until she was in his lap. She could already feel him pressing against her.

She had to bite back a moan as his thumbs brushed the undersides of her breasts. "Stop, Draco," she said, using all her willpower to grab his hands and hold them tightly, keeping them from further wanderings. "People are going to start wondering where I am. I was supposed to meet my brother and them for breakfast hours ago."

"So the damage is already done. Why not give it another hour? You could meet them for lunch," his voice was like velvet, inviting her to stay. He didn't play fair. All fight went out of her when his warm mouth settled onto one of her already yearning nipples.

One hour turned into two before she was finally pulling her clothes back on. Draco watched with a satisfied smirk from the bed as she dressed. Finally, she ran her fingers through her hair in an attempt to tame it. "I look disheveled," she said with a sigh, giving up on the useless tangle of red locks.

"You look ravished," he corrected, making her shiver again despite having already been with him twice that morning.

"My brother is going to kill me if he finds out," she said, going back to tugging at the tangles. "And you'll be as good as dead too."

"They we don't tell them," came Draco's easy response. He grabbed his wand from beside her own on the bedside table and gave it a flick. Within seconds Ginny's hair floated down around her face in soft waves instead of useless knots.

She ran a hand though it, surprise at the lack of tangles. That spell worked better for him than it ever had for her. "Easier said than done," she replied, stowing her own wand away. "It's well past lunchtime now." Her stomach rumbled as if in response, protesting the missed meals. "They'll be suspicious. They probably already looked for me in the tower. What can I tell them? They won't believe I've been in the library all day."

Draco chuckled and shrugged, standing from the messy bed. "You'll figure something out," he said, striding over and kissing her once more. Patting her backside, he waked naked from the bedroom, his laughter trailing after him.

She followed, rolling her eyes and grinning despite herself. He had stopped in front of the bathroom door, eyes trained on the redhead in front of him. "I'd come kiss you goodbye," he drawled, "but you insist you need to leave. I won't start anything again, at least not for now."

With the promise in his words, she smiled. Knowing if she didn't leave now it would be hours before she finally managed it, she walked out the door. The hall was deserted, just as it had been this morning. Heading towards the stairs, she decided to see if there was anything left from lunch to be had. Maybe the house elves would be generous.

She wasn't two dozen feet down the hall when a door ahead of her opened, a familiar dark haired boy walking out. He spotted her quickly, a broad grin spreading across his face. She froze, certain he'd see right through her and know what she'd just been doing. Forcing a smile, she tried to act at ease. "Hey Harry," she said, walking over to him.

"We've been looking for you all morning," he said, hugging her briefly. "Where have you been? What are you doing over here?"

She thought quickly, pulling a believable story from thin air. "I wasn't hungry this morning so I went out onto the grounds. I think I must have fallen asleep down by the lake because when I woke up the sun was overhead. I completely missed lunch too. I'm absolutely starved. I didn't want you guys worried though, so I figured I'd come find you first," she told him, desperately hoping the elaborate lie came out sounding believable.

"Well, I'm glad you're alright," he said with a smile that proved he had no idea of the deception, opening his door wider and inviting her in. "I can make you something to eat really quickly if you want. These little flats they've given us have kitchens and everything."

She followed him in, unable to think of anything else to do. The promise of food was alluring. Her stomach rumbled once again, loudly protesting the lack of sustenance. "Thank Harry," she said, meaning it honestly.

He grinned, his smile a bit lopsided and his black hair unruly as ever. He looked like a child sometimes, an excited little boy. She wouldn't deny he was a man though, with all the desires lurking under the surface that Draco so obviously had. Unlike the blond however, Harry didn't push the issue. She felt a blush creeping up her cheeks at the deception, guilt stealing her appetite for a brief moment. Harry was such a good guy, and she felt truly bad for not returning his feelings, but she just didn't know how to break the news to him without breaking the boy himself.

Misreading the redness in her cheeks, Harry's grin broadened. "I'll go make some food," he said, never one to push. "Have a look around if you'd like or just sit and wait. I'll only be a moment."

True to his word, he returned a few minutes later with a plate of sandwiches to find Ginny settled cross-legged on the sofa. "Food!" she cried delighted as he sat the plate onto her lap. He laughed at her enthusiasm as a huge bite of a sandwich disappeared into her mouth.

"Glad you like it," he said, settling down next to her.

"Thanks Harry," she's said around her mouthful of food. No sooner did the first bite get swallowed that another followed. She had finished off two sandwiches before she even realized it. Finally feeling slightly stated, she sat back and grinned sheepishly at Harry. "Sorry, I was a bit famished."

He chuckled and shook his head in amusement. "Maybe I should cook for you more often," he said with a grin. "I learned a how to make a lot in my childhood. I cooked more often than not growing up. I'm a fair hand at it."

She did her best not to grimace, knowing the suggestion behind those words. An evening alone with him, candle lit dinner. It would be romantic, if only she felt any romantic feelings for him anymore. She almost wished she did. It would be easier with Harry than she knew it would ever be with Draco. Their future would be clear and simple. What kind of a future could she have with the blond boy?

Felling disquieted, she shifted, putting the empty plate down. "I'm sure you're a good cook," she said, realizing her response was delayed. "I could school you though. Maybe we should both cook sometime. It would be like a little family dinner with the four of us." She slipped Ron and Hermione into to the little dinner group, a buffer against an evening alone with the boy beside her.

Ginny left quickly rather quickly after that, needing away from the uncomfortable situation. Harry thought he was being subtle but really he was about as subtle as a charging bull. At least he wasn't pushing her into anything, for that he was grateful. But how long would that last? How long before he became more insistent? How long until she would have to break the heart of the boy who saved the world?

* * *

So, I know some of you guys were like "Where's the trio in all this?" well, here's a little bit. Ginny very nearly got caught coming out of Draco's rooms. A few moments later and she would have been!

Tell me what you thought!

 **A happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy!**


End file.
